Théories Parodiques de Naruto : Chapitre 621 !
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Je persiste et signe en tant que nouvelle scénariste de Naruto...Voici le décapant chapitre 621 ! Vous aussi vous sentez que l'attitude d'Orochimaru est plus que...louche? En voici la raison !


**Revoici QueeniePi et ses théories délirantes sur Naruto. Voici...comment aurait du se passer...le chapitre 621 !**

**Dédicasse a tout ceux qui n'aiment pas les Bouddha géants et les gallets.**

* * *

**Théorie fun du 621**

* * *

Axe du chapitre : le secret d'Orochimaru ! C'est en fait un producteur de télé véreux et patron de presse de la gazette d'Oto, prêt a tout pour avoir un scoop ou un nouveau concept de télé réalité. Il a laissé rentrer Karin qui n'est autre que sa paparazzi de choc. Il attend qu'Hashirama parle pour mettre tous les petits secrets des Senju et des Uchiha en une de la gazette d'Oto.

Dire que pendant ce temps, Hashirama continu tranquillement son récit en ne se doutant de rien...

Début du chapitre : Hashirama se rappelle que Naruto cette semaine n'était placé qu'en 8e position dans le jump, il n'a donc plus le choix : il doit sortir un truc qui déchire sous peine de se voir linché par le fandom qui pour l'instant l'adore et l'adule a l'unanimité.

Sasuke fait toujours sa tête de pas content :( car il n'a visiblement pas eu son chocolat chaud. Tobirama lui propose de lui balancer à la gueule mais son frère ainé le calme avec un _regardelamorkitu._

Tout le monde s'assoit en rond, Hashirama fait apparaître du bois et Sasuke l'allume avec son katon. Minato sort sa guitare (il a une tête de surfeur californien à savoir jouer de la gratte pour chopper dans les feux de camp vous trouvez pas?) et s'assoit a coté d'Orochimaru. Ainsi le récit peut commencer.

Karin prend sa 1er photo choc, elle voit déjà les gros titres : Scoop ! Minato et Orochimaru...Après le Orochimaru-san, on a la preuve que c'est du sérieux !

Axe / Action : l'action sera recentrer sur la rivalité Senju/Uchiha, une rivalité virile et intense. Ils se battaient pour tout : qui est le plus fort, qui a les cheveux les plus longs, qui se tapera Mito en 1er, qui tuera son frère en 1er...bref, après la mort d'Izuna (qui ramenait les deux a égalité, Madara ayant les cheveux les plus longs), Hashirama décida de faire une pause et en attendant, ils fondèrent le village (en 7 jours, avec du Mokuton ça va vite). Madara voulut continuer avec le « qui a le plus la tête d'un psychopathe », qu'il gagna, et alors Hashirama répliqua avec une « qui sera Hokage en 1er » ce qui ramena les deux à égalité. Madara l'acheva avec un 'qui boudera le premier' et s'en alla. Considérant que c'était pas du jeu, Hashirama partit le chercher mais en vain. Ils sont donc pour sa part toujours a égalité.

Edo Madara : HA HA j'ai été ressuscité en 1er j'ai gagné !

Orochimaru : HUM, en fait, non.

Edo Madara : AAAAARG je vais vous tuer touuuuuuus !

Pendant ce temps Orochimaru note tout sur son calepin que personne ne voit car tout le monde est intrigué par la grummy cat face que fait Sasuke. Karin prend la photo et en fait un nouveau méme, qui sévit actuellement sur la toile.

Blabla : Sasuke fait bien son rôle en écoutant le blabla d'Hashirama et en faisant diversion avec sa tête de chat battu. Il commet pourtant l'erreur de regarder directement le calepin d'Oro ce qui attire l'attention de Tobirama qui boude lui aussi dans son coin depuis le chapitre précédent, ne supportant pas que son frère le gronde à cause d'un gamin pourri gaté.

Tobirama : Hey toi le ptit jeune qui a la cinquantaine ! T'as pas honte de trainer avec des gamins sérieux?

Oro : On m'appelait pas pedo-snake pour rien tu sais...

Tobirama: bon j'ai rien dis...Montre moi ton calepin !

Oro : Na!

Tobirama: J'ai dis MONTRE MOI TON CALEPIN ! fit il en faisant trembler les murs.

Hashirama : Tobirama ! Laisse moi finir mon histoire bordel ! Sinon tu vas dans ta chambre et je te prive de dessert ! ET POSE MOI CE PETIT DOIGT BORDEL!

Tobirama : ...pff...

Suigetsu : *en mode flaque*...Plus jamais je suis aveuglement Sasuke...plus jamais...

Orochimaru est donc obligé par une force obscure qu'est le charisme d'Hashirama de lui montrer ses notes et sa carte de presse...il est démasqué !

Oro : Oui ! Oui je l'avoue ! Ma quête de connaissance n'est pas aussi noble que Kishi pourrait le laisser penser ! Je suis journaliste et patron de média...tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est les scoops !

Je veux tout savoir...car je suis une vraie gossip girl ! Voilà, mon véritable secret ! Je voulais détruire Konoha pour y faire le nouvel épisode de Koh lanta, mais malheureusement à cause de vous Saidaime, je n'ai pas pu et le tournage m'a échappé ! Et le corps de Sasuke ? Avec lui comme candidat à la Nouvelle Star on est sur de ramasser un max de tunes vu que les jeunes filles en fleur ne votent pas avec leur oreilles mais avec leur va-

A ce moment précis Orochimaru se prit l'appareil photo de Karin en plein dans la figure. On ne crache pas sur Sasuke.

Sasuke : Mais tu es toujours vivante ?

Karin : Oui, une cruche avec des cheveux de la même couleur que le bâton de Sakura card captor m'a sauvé la vie

Sasuke : Sakura?

Karin : Nous parlerons de ça plus tard ! Hashirama ! Dépêchez vous d'aider Sasuke a retourner vers la lumière pour qu'il arrête de vouloir tuer toutes les femmes susceptibles de restaurer le clan Uchiha avec lui! A ce rythme là si ça continu il n'y arrivera jamais car plus aucun utérus ne lui sera accessible !

Tobirama : ...Pff...encore un insecte. Je vais faire comme si tu n'étais pas là et partir sur le champ de bataille pour botter le cul à des Uchiha qui n'ont pas pris mon frère comme garde du corps.

Karin : J'espère alors que tu ne parles pas de Madara...

C'est alors que Karin se glisse entre les 2 frères Senju et leur montre des photos...qui semblent compromettantes vu la tronche de 6 pieds sous terre de Tobirama et les joues écarlates de son frère.

Hashirama : ...C'est arrivé qu'une fois je te le promet !

Tobirama : Si jamais ça s'apprend...

Karin : C'est pour ça que vous n'irez nul part tant que je ne me sentirai pas en sécurité auprès de Sasuke-BEURP !

Sasuke venait de transpercer Karin d'un Chidori. Les deux frères purent enfin souffler, cette furious bitch pire que dans docteur House ne leur causerait plus de tord.

Sasuke : Vous réjouissez pas trop vite je garde les photos. Eeeeurk mais c'est dégueulasse! C'est quoi cette position?

Suigetsu : T'étais pas censé être gay?

Sasuke : Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça? Lui rétorqua Sasuke en lui montrant Orochimaru et Juugo, allongés sur le ventre, la tête sur leur main, des étoiles dans les yeux, en train d'écouter le Yondaime leur chanter une chanson de surfeur californien d'été..._(A/N : cette phrase n'a pour seul but que de parler du pauvre Juugo qui est presque dans le même état que Sakura...c'est a dire, inutile)_

Suigetsu : Te défile pas ça veut pas dire que t'es pas aussi gay qu'eux.

Fin du chapitre : Pris au piège par ces photos compromettantes, Hashirama est bien obligé de tout raconter à Sasuke sur le commencement du monde : c'est ainsi qu'il invoque un nouveau livre …

« Invocation ! Kama sutra no jutsu! »

Et c'est ainsi que l'éducation sexuelle de Sasuke allait enfin pouvoir commencer...

* * *

_(A/N : car oui c'est bien comme ça qu'on commence a faire un monde ^_^ faut d'abord les fabriquer les shinobi!)_

_Normalement pas de suite pour cette parodie (à moins que vous ne vouliez que je fasse votre éducation sexuelle chers amis...) donc je vous donne rendez vous pour la suite du 620 et le 622 qui ne tarderait à venir !_

_QueeniePi_


End file.
